Ice Cream for Ke$ha
'''Ice Cream for Ke$ha '''is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 23rd episode overall. It aired on Earth Day, Friday, April 22nd, 2011. Plot When a promise from Tori's childhood comes back to bite her, she is stuck as Trina's personal assistant for one month and Trina has many ridiculous things that she has planned for Tori to do for her. When she learns from Andre that there is a contest going on to find the letters that spell "KE$HA" and win a free private concert from her, she jumps at the chance seeing as Trina is a huge fan and will let the promise go if she can do this. Tori and her friends go through many buckets of Ice Cream but are only able to obtain letters K, E, H, and A. They figure that the hardest letter, $, will be in the least popular Ice Cream which is Funkie-Nut Blast. Jade, Cat, Tori, and Andre race to the Quickie Mart to find only one carton containing an H and a boy with the last carton. They ask the boy for the carton and he says hell give them the letter if he can attend the concert and the girls kiss him. The kids end up seeing Ke$ha perform her latest single Blow. The boy getting locked out after the concert by the girls. Trina lets him in and offers to give him a kiss instead and the boy, disgusted, promptly leaves the house. Guest Stars Ke$ha (Sebert) as herself. Ke$ha's little brother Louis (Sebert) as himself. Trivia *Ke$ha is the second guest star on Victorious, right after Perez Hilton *This continues the running gag of compliments of Tori's cheekbones and Jade talking like an actor from the 40's imitating Tori. Tori also yells that she doesn't talk like that. *Lendle, the doctor's son from Rex Dies, is mentioned by Trina on the phone when she says she won't be his girlfriend and asks tori to tell her she has moved to Canada and died, after that moment he asks Tori but Trina busts him and angrily shouts to him. *The letters found in order are K, A, E, H and $. *Jade didn't have a happy childhood, her favorite toy was a hammer. *The point from the bit where the announcement false winner to the point of where Sinjin tells Tori to run home is similar to Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory. *Cats hair colour is slightly darker and her skin is slightly tanned. *Ending tagline: "I hate everything"--Tori Goofs *On the episode Beck Falls for Tori Jade asks "Who can't ride a bike?" and Rex replies, "Guess who." following Robbie to say, "Can't you keep any secret?", and Robbie also said on TheSlap.com (in the "Robbie's Car and Dale Squires" gallery). But in in this episode Robbie states he got off his bike to give the kids ice cream. Proof Proof #1 Proof #2 A fan tweeted to dan saying "@DanWarp is it true Ke$ha is going to be on an episode of @victorious !? @keshasuxx" Dan tweeted back saying "@JenxCoco Yep! It's VERY true! :)". Dan said "This A.M. I'm putting FINAL TOUCHES on the #iOMG episode... AND editing the next @Victorious episode: "Ice Cream for Ke$ha"- FUN! :)". Dan said on Facebook "Here working on the new @Victorious episode "IceCream For Kesha" - This one is HILAROUS, and Kesha does an AMAZING performance!" Photo Gallery ﻿ Video Gallery Video:Victorious - Too Much Ice Cream Video:Victorious - TOMORROW NIGHT - Video:(HQ) *NEW* Victorious - Video:(HQ) *NEW* Video:Ice Cream For Ke$ha Clip #1 Video:"Ice Cream For Ke$ha" Clip #2 Video:"Ice Cream For Ke$ha" episode clip #3 203 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Torina Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Trina